Le Chant du cygne
by Snapeonspleen
Summary: Le Chant du cygne retrace la passion douloureuse d'un loup solitaire et d'un cygne au cou aussi gracile que fragile. Un amour de loin qui sera meurtri bien plus par les silences que par les hurlements.


_La totale mesure des actes passés n'est donnée qu'à un nombre réduit d'âmes extralucides et, toujours, avec une marge telle d'interprétation que toute tentative de jugement s'avère être une entreprise nébuleuse. Cependant, il est impossible à chacun d'avoir la complète compréhension d'un fait sans être informé des ressentis, erreurs et tourments qui ont précipité sa naissance. C'est pourquoi, lecteur, il me faut t'emmener au temps où le cygne n'avait pas encore conscience de la splendeur de ses ailes. Au temps où tout n'était encore rien et pourtant déjà tellement._

Un jour brûlant de juillet, il y a fort longtemps.

L'Horloge imposante et monotone du salon principal indiqua pompeusement dix heures du matin. L'œil vif, Narcissa Black quitta rapidement son ouvrage du regard et inspecta sa gouvernante. Semblable à une tortue, Miss Oldfrag s'était lourdement assoupie sur le fauteuil en cuir de dragon duquel elle la surveillait. Profitant de cette escapade sénile vers les bras de Morphée, la jeune fille s'extirpa de sa chaise avec lenteur. Lorsque la semelle de ses petites bottines noires toucha le sol, elle ressentit une satisfaction telle que le souffle faillit lui manquer. Veillant à ce que ses courts talons ne résonnent pas sur le marbre sombre du Hall, elle se précipita rapidement hors de l'énorme demeure des Blacks. A l'abri du buisson dense et, à son grand damne, horriblement épineux qui entourait le manoir, Narcissa longea le mur du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse convenablement observer la seconde fenêtre du premier étage. Elle jeta discrètement quelques brindilles contre la vitre de celle-ci et attendit, le souffle court. Après une demi-douzaine d'essais vains, la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le visage visiblement rageur d'une Androméda dérangée en pleine lecture. Surprise de ne voir personne, elle allait refermer la croisée dans un juron lorsque, à demi-décoiffée et les genoux souillés de terre, sa jeune sœur sortit du fourré.

- Cissy ! s'indigna-t-elle à voix basse, mais par le sang des Black qu'as-tu fait à ta robe ? N'es-tu donc pas à l'étude ? Si Miss Oldfrag te trouve dans cet état Mère va te…

- D'où l'intérêt qu'elle ne me trouve pas et que, donc, tu cesses de t'époumoner, répliqua sa cadette, peu impressionnée par la perspective d'une matriarche hystérique. La Tortue dort, Androméda, viens avec moi.

Le visage doux d'Androméda tenta de se raffermir, sans grand succès. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et répondit.

- Par pitié, cesse de la nommer ainsi. Et où veux-tu donc aller dans une tenue pareille, je te prie ?

Sa benjamine roula des yeux comme si la réponse était d'une évidence notoire et indiqua l'imposant muret qui entourait la propriété. Cette fois-ci, Androméda se mordit fermement la lèvre et eut un geste farouche de rejet. Trop farouche pour être réellement pensé.

- Non, Cissy. Non. Si Père l'apprend… Non, non, non, ce sera sans moi. Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter la maison. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant dehors ?

- Il y a un petit ruisseau en bas. Mère a dit qu'il y a même des grenouilles chanteuses. Allez, pourquoi resterais-tu ici à te morfondre sur tes livres d'études alors qu'à quelques mètres à peine tu pourrais être avec moi, les pieds dans l'eau à écouter des grenouilles chanter…

S'il est une chose à laquelle Androméda ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à l'argument des grenouilles. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur. Ses grands yeux bleus déterminés finirent de la décider. Elle souffla, vaincue.

- Je viens, grogna-t-elle, mais c'est uniquement pour éviter que tu ne te noies.

Un fin sourire étira la bouche à peine rosée de Narcissa, elle rejoignit furtivement le mur et attendit sa sœur pour l'escalader. Plus grande qu'elle d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, Androméda était un renfort non négligeable dans toute tentative d'échappée estivale et bucolique. Elle arriva enfin, traînant légèrement les pieds, comme si elle regrettait à l'avance les conséquences de cette escapade. Habituée, elle croisa les mains et se pencha pour offrir une prise à sa sœur puis l'aida à escalader le mur d'enceinte. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elles couraient à s'en rompre les chevilles vers la rivière. Situé en aval, à quelques centaines de mètres, le court d'eau leur assurait une sécurité visuelle suffisante en raison des nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient. Essoufflée, son teint de porcelaine rougi par la course, Narcissa s'étendit dans l'herbe folle de la campagne et souffla :

- Andro', sais-tu pourquoi il y a autant d'arbres autour des ruisseaux ?

Trop essoufflée pour répondre, Androméda secoua lascivement la tête avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Narcissa répondit :

- Parce que, la nuit, ils voyagent ! Alors, la journée, ils viennent tremper leurs racines toutes engourdies dans l'eau des ruisseaux.

La jeune brune éclata d'un rire cristallin. D'un caractère relativement susceptible, Narcissa se serait très certainement vexée d'une telle réaction si elle n'avait pas aperçu, quelques mètres plus loin, l'éclat aveuglant d'un plumage immaculé.

- Andro', murmura-t-elle, Andro' qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un cygne, Cissy, répondit calmement son aînée.

La petite resta muette un instant, dévorant de ses yeux d'enfant la splendeur de l'oiseau blanc. Puis elle demanda, distraitement, sans quitter le cygne des yeux.

- Pourquoi les cygnes viennent sur les ruisseaux, Andro' ?

- Parce qu'ils en ont envie, Cissy.

- Juste parce qu'ils en ont envie ? Parce qu'ils aiment les ruisseaux ? Rien ne les y force.

Androméda, semblant s'être aperçue du trouble de sa sœur, se rapprocha et frotta de ses mains les pans souillés de sa robe d'un bleu pâle. Elle souffla :

- Non, Cissy, rien ne les y force. Les cygnes sont libres.

Une fois encore, la jeune blonde s'enferma dans un silence de quelques minutes. Ses grands yeux aqueux rivés sur le grand oiseau. Lorsque le vent frais du soir commença à lui rosir les épaules, elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur qui, savourant l'ombre des arbres, n'avait pas bougé et lui souffla, aussi troublée que déterminée :

- Je veux être un cygne, Androméda.

Cette fois-ci, Androméda n'éclata pas de rire.


End file.
